What We Can't Say
by X.xUnder-Your-Spellx.X
Summary: Demyx and Axel have a fight but neither of them want to admit that they are wrong. One-shot... better summary inside Warning:Yaoi! BoyXBoy!


This is an idea that I got off a YouTube video by hotshot2392. It's really good so you should go check it out. Sorry if this is crappy first fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or a couple of lines out of this fanfiction they belong to JenXtheXJinx or Kelly and Jen and hotshot (the white letters!).

Rating: T (I think..I don't know.)

Pairing: Obviously since its based from JenXtheXJinx its AkuDemy

Warning: Yaoi boyXboy don't like don't read

Flames Not Accepted!

What starts as a harmless fight…..

"Why are you always so horrible to me?" Demyx pouted. Axel rolled his eyes, "Cause you're an idiot." Demyx's eyes widened. "After Xemnas said I needed watching and then and then you just took it as an opportunity to abuse me!" Axel just watched with an uninterested air about him. "Does anyone else put up with you?" Demyx asked, "What do you mean put up with me?" Axel sighed lightly. "Does anybody else stay in a room for more than ten minutes with you before going I've had enough?"

Slowly turned into something more……

Demyx glared at Axel. "Your meant to be my friend Axel!" Axel looked towards the door and then back at Demyx. "Fine I'll go. Do you want me to go?" Demyx was still glaring. "Yeah!"

And the love two men shared for each other….

Axel stood up. Demyx watched and glared at Axel. "You know what. Fine! I can find others to replace you!" Axel rolled his eyes. "Good luck." He left without another word.

Was gone…..Heartbroken, both turned to other members for comfort

Axel was slumped against the wall. His legs pressed against his chest with his arms resting on his knees. Tears streaked silently down his face when Marluxia came upon him. Marluxia helped him through his heartbreak.

Demyx went to Zexion for comfort and then Vexen. He seemed fine at first.

But neither found peace….

Demyx was with Vexen when he admitted. "I want Axel back." He left the room and roamed the halls. He sat on the top of the stairs.

Everytime they saw each other they wanted to make up…But neither had the courage to admit that they were sorry….Thoughts of the past began to invade their thoughts.

Axel and Demyx remembered when he and Demyx had sat in the hallways just sitting and holding each other and talking. They could still feel the kisses that they had always shared as though it was just a moment ago.

After awhile though, Axel couldn't help but miss Demyx and tired to make up with him.

Axel pleaded. "Demyx I miss you. Please come back to me." Demyx shook his head and scoffed. "Yeah right Axel. Why should I believe anything that you say?" Demyx tried to walk away but when Axel grabbed onto his jacket sleeve he couldn't. He turned and yanked his sleeve away from Axel. "Just go away Axel! I can't deal with you anymore! I'm sick of you abusing me!"

But Demyx wouldn't accept his apology

Demyx turned and walked away from Axel. Axel followed him and tried to wrap his arms around the now crying. Demyx flung his arms away. Axel shook his head. "Please Demyx! I just want to have you back!" Demyx wouldn't look at him.

But Axel didn't give up hope.

Axel and Demyx passed each other on the stairway. Axel tried to grab Demyx's hand but Demyx just flung it away. The next time they met Axel shoved Demyx against the wall with his hand around Demyx's throat. Demyx was shocked. Axel moved his head towards Demyx's neck. Demyx wimpered. Axel let him go and left.

Soon Demyx couldn't help but admit that he missed the crazy pyro.

Demyx found Axel in the kitchen. "I want to talk to you." Axel nodded and followed Demyx back to his room. They sat on the bed. Demyx had his hands clasped in his lap. He looked down at them and then at Axel. "I miss you….." Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around Demyx. "Took you long enough you spack!" Demyx smiled back ignoring the comment. They kissed each other chastely.

And they were happy for a very, very, very long time.

The end ^^

If you watch the video then you can find which belongs to who.

Please R&R!! Thanks!

-Your-Spellx.X


End file.
